Purity in its form
by Faded-Song
Summary: Princess Elsa of Luthenia has to flee her country along with her retainers. Can she win back what was lost before evil takes over? THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Purity in its form

By Flarebreeze

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem. At all. So don't say I didn't warn you.

"Normal Speaking"

"Thoughts"

* * *

This is the major rewrite version of the story. In my haste of publishing, I sort of screwed over the plot A LOT. So this is the newly version of it. Much better than the other one hopefully. So Read it, and tell me if you think its better then the other version. I've changed King Linard into King Leonard, because some people were getting confused, sorry!

I've taken out some OCs because this fic gets A LOT more confusing with them all. The plot will be explained in more detail, not just dialogue. Also, I'm trying to cut down on comma usage, but it's hard because I write this story as I speak it so I mistake a pause for a comma. Sorry!

Thanks goes to Lumerian-Girl. FINALLY someone who actually noticed what was wrong. I was kind of hoping for someone to notice. It's like you think something his great until someone points it out, then your all like 'O-M-G, s/he's right! That part does suck!'

Seriously though, I like review like that though. Someone is polite to tell you what's wrong and not say 'This story FAILS on SO many levels!' although the first couple of chapters did. After you read this, make sure to review and tell me if it's better or worse than the first chapter.

Thank you and on with the fic!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

In the year 1980 on the planet Tsuichi, turmoil was growing ever larger. Continents themselves were being covered in evil, dark miasma. Bandits were at an all time high around the world, and war was sprouting. The continent of Elibe was facing their own immediate danger. The Dark Druid Nergal has ensnared the people of Elibe in war for his own mad ambition. A trio of young Lycian Lords and their tactician Mark along with a band of soldiers were all that were keeping him from meeting his own dark goal.

However, Elibe was not the only continent on Tsuichi to face conflict. To the west, laid the country shrouded in wisdom and technology. Known by it's countrymen and allies as Luthenia. Luthenia was one of the oldest nations in the world, marked by war and destruction as well. While the country may have seemed peaceful to other nations, it was facing turmoil.

Luthenia's royal family consisted of King Leonard, Queen Loraine, and Princess Elsa. Three of the most powerful figures in Luthenia along with their two generals: Fayan the sage, and Swordmaster Lenne.

A clash had occurred between two Luthenian houses. One was the royal family of Luthenia led by Leonard, the wise king. The other was the house of Venias led by Duke Magyar. Duke Magyar wanted more land for his esteemed Dukedom. His case being other Houses being richer and more prosperous.

A great hatred had sprouted between the houses, but King Leonard's word was law. Grudgingly, Duke Magyar settled his claim down. Peace had slowly crept back to Luthenia, but it was short lived.

The fall of the Royal Luthenian family was inevitable.

* * *

**Castle Luthenia, Princess Elsa's chamber 4:23 AM**

In bed laid the graceful Elsa Sigmund Luthenia. A princess of 16 years and heir to Luthenia's throne. Her long ebon hair fell around her face as she dreamt of magical pegasi and white rabbits. Curled up slightly in her bed she was unaware of the chaos outside of her bedroom window.

BOOM

Not for long as she swiftly got up, hair askew and hazel eyes wide open upon the loud noise.

Slipping into her Pegasi slippers, she dashed to her chamber window. Peering outside her mouth dropped.

Fires were raging in the town and people were screaming.

Trebuchets and cannons were lining up against the castle estate firing at intervals. Dark shapes lined up were walking into the castle unstopped by the guards to whom Elsa realized were dead.

Sweeping towards her dresser, Elsa quickly changed out of her sleeping gown and into her battle gear. Dressed in a white miniskirt and matching white tunic, she slipped her belt and sword sheath on. Grabbing a green ribbon Elsa tied her hair back. Exchanging her slippers for boots, she was prepared.

That is, she was prepared after she picked up her sword from her bedside table.

Elsa walked out of her room pushing the large chamber doors open with a torch in hand. As silently as possible, she slipped through the dark corridors of the castle following the sound of battle which was distinctively getting louder and louder.

"_Father…mother…please be safe…"_ Elsa thought as she headed towards the throne room.

Placing her ear on the large door she could hear the voice of her father speaking. Tremendous relief spread through her body as she opened the door and saw King Leonard and Queen Loraine speaking.

Loosing all of her grace and dignity Elsa ran forward and grabbed her parents in a tight embracing hug. "You both are safe! I was worried beyond belief!" She shouted, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

King Leonard slowly patted his daughter's back (A/N: I can't think of something more affectionate, sorry!). "Elsa…you are safe. That brings joy to my heart. I was worried when the soldiers came to me with news of battle."

Elsa looked up at her father's sadden face. Usually, King Leonard displayed a proud aura. His grayed hair was disheveled this morning not it's usual ponytail. Grey eyes tinted with sadness as he peered out of the Throne Room's stained glass window. Clutching his Silver Sword like a cane made him look much older.

"Elsa, do you have the relic sword Levin with you?" Queen Loraine inquired.

Elsa nodded as she unsheathed the blade. Levin was a magnificent blade. Forged from a tome of Light Magic, Levin was said to be able to cut monsters asunder with one motion. The blade was silver in color, but contained traces of yellow along it's pommel.

Loraine sighed in relief, "I thought that the enemy would try to murder you and take the sword. It is Luthenia's most holy relic as it belonged to Saint Levina herself."

Elsa know of the history of her blade. She had heard it not once, but enough times to make her want to break the thing. _"What's the point of having this blade, if it's only used for ceremonious purposes only?"_

"Father…what will happen to us?" She asked her voice lucid but filled with fear.

Linard turned away from the window, "Daughter…I do not know. This Castle will fall soon, to what I do not know. Fear not however, for this Kingdom belongs to you. No matter what, we shall win." He said his voice courageous and filled with pride.

Thunderous roars could be heard, as resounding blasts from cannons pummeled into the castle walls. Mortar and stone threatened to fall, as soldiers ran to and from.

The throne room door swung open as a figure swept inside. Glasses askew and cloak whipping in all directions soaked in blood. The calm and placid general was quite shaken up. Clutching onto a Thunder Tome he seemed extremely infuriated.

"Lord Fayan, what has happened?" King Linard said, moving away from the window to greet the general.

Flinging his brown ponytail back the general responded gravely, "Your majesty. The battle does not bode well. We've lost already 2 garrisons and the outer corridors of the castle. Lenne is holed up trying to stop the main invading army. First class soldiers are clearing an escape pathway for you as we speak."

The King nodded slowly, "This attack…it is the work of Duke Magyar correct?" He asked.

"Yes, the crest found on the enemy soldiers is that of Duke Magyar. It seems that he really will try to gain more territory after this battle…" Said the general.

The King did not speak as he closed his eyes and started to think. "That traitorous dastard! He has taken the palace by surprise. Curse him and his blood."

A loud resounding crash could be heard throughout the castle, as another explosion sounded. Elsa gripped her father's arm tighter.

King Leonard gazed at his daughter's face before speaking again, "Fayan, prepare the order to retreat. We shall abandon our position. Have all the soldiers surrender, but the royal guard and 1st class soldiers shall board the Zebulun along with any clergy and civilians in the castle. Make haste."

Bowing low, "As you wish your majesty." Fayan said as he exited the throne room.

A woman passed the general as she dashed through the room. Blue hair flying in all directions her green eyes darted around the room uneasy. Her lithe figure was dressed in a green skirt that had a tear along the lower hem and her white cloak was blemished with blood stains.

"Your majesty, the airship Zebulun has been prepared. I shall escort you and the royal family to the Airship Dock via the trapdoor." She spoke.

"Very well Lenne." The King said as he walked forward to his throne and pulled on the hidden lever (A/N: unoriginal, but bare with me). One of the many intricate statues in the throne room rumbled as it opened up revealing a dark abandoned cloister.

Elsa headed in first with her torch up followed by the King and Queen. Lenne had brought up the rear. Not pausing for breath in the dusty corridor, the small group rushed along until the King pulled another lever opening up the other end (A/N: still unoriginal, but it's the best I could come up with).

The sight of battle had greeted them as they walked out. Soldiers were battling to gain control of the docks which luckily were still in Luthenia's control.

A loud whistled sounded through the room as the airship Zebulun moved forward. The sleek craft of an indigo color was the pride of Luthenia. Equipped with modern cannons and ballistae's, it was the terror of enemy nations that have warred with the prestige nation. The fastest craft in probably the entire world, the ship could fly from Lycia to Luthenia in 14 hours whereas a normal ship would take 27 days to cross the sea.

"Your highness, quickly board the ship!" Lenne shouted as she helped the Queen and Princess Elsa onto the dock. Fayan was already on at the controls flying the ship.

Checking the vehicle's status Fayan spoke, "Airship Zebulun ready for clearance!" He shouted over the battle.

The monstrous engines roared as the propellers started to rotate ever faster. Zebulun hovered as the main dock gate opened up. Accelerating forward Zebulun flew out of the castle into the morning sky and over Luthenia's capital.

The capital was burning bright with the infernos towering over the buildings. By no means would Princess Elsa forget the scene that lay before her. The screaming people, the firing cannons, the dead soldiers that gave their life to protect her. This memory would be burned in her mind.

As the airship flew off into the distance the Princess made a promise on the balcony.

"By this Sakura Blossom, I Princess Elsa Sigmund Luthenia swear." She spoke with resentment in her voice, "I will return and chop your head asunder Duke Magyar."

Tossing the cherry blossom overboard, Princess Elsa never looked back.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

So this was the rewrite version. Please review and tell me if you liked it better than the first chapter. I think its a lot better, but that's just my opinion. I'll be rewriting the other chapters and changing some things. The plot will be the same, but Meldun and Luin won't make appearances. All they really did was sit and talk, so they are out of the story.

I guess Lenne and Fayan seemed a little (A/N: read as a lot) Mary-sue/Gary-stu-ish. I'll be sure to downgrade them in the coming chapters. Just remember that Fayan is a sage on par with Pent and Lenne is a better swordmaster than Karla, but not as good as Karel.

Also, this isn't a crossover fic; basically I have a couple references to different Fire Emblems because it makes the story sound better. There is little to no interaction between continents except for Luthenia and Elibe. The name Tsuichi comes from the Japanese word earth (as in the ground, not the planet).

As for their names, I just randomly picked names I liked from a book. Duke Magyar comes from the word Makyou, which is Japanese for the callings of wicked men. Elsa is the name of a woman in some play I read along time ago. Also, it's Leonard sounds better than Linard so I changed that as well. Loraine is one of my friend's middle names and it sounded royal in my opinion. The name Zebulun came be found in religious doctrine don't ask me I'm not telling which.

READ AND REVIEW!

Signing out, Flarebreeze


End file.
